Either Way
by jen3
Summary: The summer after GoF, Ron and Hermione exchange letters. A touch of RH involved.


A/N: I was supposed to be writing a comedy about Ron, Hermione, and pregnancy, but then I kind of got stuck…and then, this idea miraculously appeared. It is set in the summer after 4th year. I think that's it; I hope you like it :)

I disclaim everything.

June

June 6

Hey Hermione,

I figured I'd write you because I miss the way that you badger me about homework every single second of every single day. Really, I'm very very bored and have no idea what to do with myself, and that is why I'm writing to you. Fred and George are always off in their room doing whatever they do, Ginny is away at a friend's house for a couple of weeks, and Percy is, well, Percy, and never leaves his office (not that that's a bad thing). Whenever I go downstairs, mum has me de-gnome the garden or help her clean something in the kitchen ("You're bored? I have plenty for you to do!"). I don't mind my mum, but she gets old after an entire week of nothing but her. 

Write back and tell me what's going on with you, so I have something to look forward to in the next few days. Who knows, if I'm still bored sick I may even write back.

Ron

June 8

Dearest Ron,

How positively charitable of you to think of me in your time of absolute boredom! I have been sitting forlornly in my room since I arrived home from Hogwarts, dreaming—wait, _praying_—that you would soon think of me and acknowledge my humble existence with a letter penned by your godly hand. How I danced with joy when I received your note! 

Come to think of it, I don't really feel like telling you how I am. Oh well. 

Hermione

June 9

Hermione,

Hey, I didn't mean it like that…really, how are you? And I promise that I will write back.

Ron 

June 11

Dear Ron,

I am fine. I've been busy; my parents are glad to have me home and we've been spending some time together. I found an amazing book at the wizarding library near my house called Play That Funky Music, Wiz Boy: 90 years of Wizarding Wireless Radio (1900-1990), and I've been learning a lot. Ever since the Yule Ball, I've been wondering about the differences in Muggle music and wizarding music. 

We're going to go on holiday in a few weeks; we haven't decided where we're going to go exactly, but we're working on it. How's the boredom coming along? 

Hermione

June 12

Hi Mione,

The boredom's great, thanks for asking. My mum got the idea that since I'm so bored she should teach me how to cook, and I'm trying as hard as I can to avoid her. 

And, if you don't fall over and die from shock, I'm going to actually ask something about your book: how exactly is Muggle music different from wizard music? I'm just curious, please don't think that I've suddenly seen the light and become one of your kind (an intellectual). 

When you go on your trip, are you going to Bulgaria? I wouldn't if I were you; I hear they have nasty summers.

Ron

June 13

Dear Ron,

Your mom's trying to teach you how to cook? I am never eating at your house again.

Muggle music and wizard music aren't really that different in songwriting terms; however, the sounds of the music are a bit different. Muggles don't have access to all of the magic sound effects that wizards have, and there tends to be less of a variety of sounds—but they fill it up quite nicely with what they have. If you want to actually hear some Muggle music, I'll make you a trade…you can send me a wizard radio and I'll send you a Muggle radio. I don't think you should have a problem with getting it to work; ask your dad, I'm sure he'll help. We can switch back when we get to Hogwarts for the fall. Write back with your reply.

Hermione

P.S. Whether I go to Bulgaria or not is my business, thank you very much.

P.P.S. What on earth is a "Mione?"

June 15

Hermione,

In case you were wondering what the package Pig was carrying is, it's the radio you asked for. I think he needs some rest before he starts back, so can you give him some water or something and let him rest up? You don't have to send back a Muggle radio, because I checked with my dad and he has one. I've been listening to it, and you're right that the only differences are really fewer instruments. They do a good job compensating though. Dad says that the recepter's bad up here or something, so we can only get one station. Apparently it plays music from the 1970's, and some kinds are really different from other kinds: sometimes it's very loud and awesome and sometimes it's very soft and kind of (don't make fun of me) nice sounding. 

Mum caught me being bored again yesterday. I told her I couldn't learn to cook because I was listening to the radio, but she said we could easily move it downstairs…blech. I had to knead dough for bread. It turned out horrible, and Fred and George won't let me hear the end of it. Percy made a huge speech about how we should leave cooking to more experienced people (mum yelled at him, so I didn't really care about that). She said that I kneaded it too much. I can't win.

Ron

P.S. Mione is a nickname that I decided to use because I didn't feel like writing your full name. Before you go off on me again, know that I'll suffer if you don't like it.

June 19

Dear Ron,

You're right (for once); Pig was out like a light as soon as he landed—right in my dad's bowl of oatmeal. Dad wasn't happy, but he's not too mad about it. Pig woke up two days ago and I gave him my letter then, but instead of delivering it he went out and had a night of fun, then tried to win my forgiveness by offering me a regurgitated mouse skeleton when he came back in the morning. Such a sweet owl.

I'm sorry, but I still can't picture you cooking. The only thing I see when I try to think of what you would look like is you, standing stupidly in a kitchen with a chef's hat on, and the empty and bewildered look on your face that you get when Professor McGonagall asks you a question in transfiguration. 

I saw some people from my old Muggle school yesterday. They were all eating at the pub in town, and gave me weird looks as I walked by. According to Lucy, one of the few friends from my old school that I've kept in touch with, they think I go away to some elite prep school in America. Why on earth would I do that? 

Glad that you like Muggle music. What are some of the bands that you like? I really like the wizarding music a lot. Though the Weird Sisters are good, they're nothing compared to the Faerie Squadron or Clairvoyance. They are really fantastic. 

By any chance have you heard from Harry? He's not answering my letters.

Hermione

P.S. If you want, Mione's okay. I've never had a nickname before.

June 20

Dear Mione,

Believe me, this stupid owl learned something when he got back, like how not to piss me off by trying to find a new home and wooing his prospective owner with his puke. Stupid git. I'm sorry that he bugged you, and passed out in your father's oatmeal. Again, that stupid git. Smack him after you read this. I give you my permission.

I like the band Lead Zeplyn, as they're loud and Mum hates it when I turn up the volume. She says she can hear it from three flights down, and wants me to keep my music to myself. She got mad when I told her that if it was too loud, she was too old, and then she made me knead dough again. More on my "cooking" later. Besides Lead Zeplyn, I also like Simon and Garfunkel; they're very mellow sounding and relaxing and all of that good stuff (DON'T LAUGH). I wish I played guitar. I wanted to start when I was younger, but you know. I figured you'd like Faerie Squadron and Clairvoyance, because they're very you: kind of ethereal (oooh, Ronniekins used a big word) and contemplative and the like. 

You've never really told me about your old school… (I can hear you now: "Well, that's because you're an insensitive prat, Ron, and you've never asked!") What was it like there? Did you have lots of friends? Admirers? Lovers?

Anyway, yes, mum caught me again and made me cook. She stopped me from kneading the dough too much this time, and it turned out okay. Fred and George didn't even realize that I'd helped. Unfortunately, this means that next time she's promoting me to actually helping with mixing the dough…I don't know why she's putting herself through this. She's the one that likes homemade bread. The rest of us don't mind if its store bought…

Your friend,

Ron

P.S. Harry's alright. He's at the Dursley's, and he sent me a letter a week ago back with Errol. It turns out that his uncle went berserk and threw Hedwig's cage out the window, and Hedwig's hurt. The Dursley's told him that if they caught him sending mail, there'd be consequences, so he's trying to lay low. He seems pretty upset, and I actually think it's a relief to him to get away from Hogwarts and everything for awhile…I'm a worried about him, Mione. I'm sure he appreciates your letters, though. If you demand a reply, he'll probably give you one, and if you want, go ahead and use Pig to send him a letter before you reply to me, and then when he brings back your reply just write back to me then. Hmm, this was a long P.S. Maybe it should have been part of the letter?

June 22

Dear Ron,

I don't "smack" animals, so unfortunately (for you) your beloved Pig, instead of nursing his head, is enjoying some owl treats that I picked up at the store behind the wizarding library. Hope you don't mind. I took your suggestion and sent him to Harry with a demand for a reply, and he did write me a little letter telling me that he was alright and all of that garbage…but yes, I am worried about him. Is he going to your house to stay before summer's over? Please keep me updated, he's my friend too.

Led Zeppelin (check the spelling, 'Ronniekins') are very good. You wouldn't know it from looking at me, but I like that kind of music occasionally. I also like Simon and Garfunkel very much; they're one of my favorite Muggle bands. This is one of the few times I'll say this, let alone put it in writing, so you might want to save this letter: You have good taste, Ron. 

My old school was brimming with friends, admirers, and particularly lovers—yes, the lovers were in abundance, especially since I was a sexy eleven years old. In case you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. The school was just a school, we learned math and science and English literature, and I was at the top of my class (you expected anything less?). Needless to say, I was as popular there as I was at Hogwarts when I first arrived. Fun fun fun…just loads of fun. I kept in touch with one or two friends, and I see my old schoolmates around all the time during the summer. They all think I went off to America for some reason, like I said last letter, and they give me odd looks on the sidewalk and pass me by. I laugh at it; it's quite amusing really. 

We've decided to go to Greece, Bulgaria, and Romania for our trip. I'm so excited; I get to visit all of the ancient Greek monuments—and I hear they have a whole separate wizarding culture just as fantastic as the Muggle part of the country—and in Romania, I could even see a real vampire! 

Glad to know that your cooking skills are progressing so steadily…before you know it you'll move to making boxed cake mixes, and then who knows? You may one day attempt chocolate chip cookies. Write back soon.

Not too sincerely,

Hermione

June 23

Mione,

I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO BULGARIA. DID YOU NOT BELIEVE ME WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT THEY HAD LOUSY SUMMERS?

Bread is in the oven. I'll write a longer letter later.

Ron

June 24

Ron,

Grow up, and deal with the fact that I am going to Bulgaria for three whole days. How did the bread come out?

Hermione

P.S. I'll get another autograph for you while I'm there, if you like.

June 25

Mione,

Bread came out fine, thank you. Tomorrow I actually make a whole loaf by myself. So there. (DO NOT LAUGH AT ME)

Ignore those idiots from your old school, Hermione, because you're 467 times better than they could ever hope to be at anything (you're 467 times better than I could ever hope to be at anything, and I'm the every man incarnate, so I know. Except for two things, chess and flying, but I won't talk about them). We never really went to school. Mum used to school us at home before we went to Hogwarts on basic math and spelling and reading and things like that. School's not required for us, and it costs lots of money for kids under mandatory schooling age. We just have to be able to read and write and add and stuff like that.

I'm glad you think I have good taste. Now, if I could just convince you that orange is a good color...

I honestly don't know if Harry's coming up here or not…I wrote him and ordered him to reply or else with an answer to that question, and Errol came back empty-taloned. I don't know what the letter he sent you was about, but there was some definite brooding involved in mine, and I am really and truly worried now. I think that I have to get him out of the Dursleys' soon…what do you think? Should we kidnap him? Mum's written to Dumbledore, and he's given his okay. I'll keep you updated.

I stand by my opinion that Bulgaria is a stupid place to go on holiday. However, Romania sounds great. Want me to write Charlie and ask if he can show you around? I'm sure he'd be fine with it.

Ginny comes back in a few days. I never thought I'd be aching for her conversation.

Ron

P.S. Autographs are stupid.

June 26

Dear Ron,

Orange is, and always will be, a horrible color.

I think that you should definitely "kidnap" Harry; I really don't like the way that he's been acting, and I'm very worried. 

Because of your shameless compliments and self-deprecation, I am prepared to forgive you for throwing a hissy fit about my going to Bulgaria. I'm glad I wasn't actually with you at the time, because I probably wouldn't be speaking to you right now…aren't you glad that letters offer you time to think before you send? Though I have a feeling that you didn't even do very much of that, from the looks of it. Typical you. Why do you care so much about my going to Bulgaria anyway? He invited me, and I'm fulfilling the invitation.

It's nice of you to offer to write to Charlie, it would be great if he'd show us around.

Oh, and I'm sending Pig back with something for you. I think you'll like it…ask your dad how to work it if you can't figure it out by my instructions. 

Don't be mean to Ginny.

I think you're beginning to enjoy cooking. And I'm laughing at you whether you tell me not to or not. 

As usual,

Hermione

June 28

You're alright, right?! Answer this as soon as possible! You better be alright, please say you're alright… 

Ron

June 28

Ron,

Calm down, I'm fine. Scared half to death and crying, but fine. It wasn't my house. I thought it was us at first; I'd been out for dinner and was walking back, and from three blocks away I saw the dark mark hanging in the sky. I screamed and ran the rest of the way home; I thought for sure that my parents were dead, and Death Eaters were killing people in the street or something… When I got home everything was alright there, thank God. Mum and dad were standing on the porch looking shaken, staring at the house three houses down and across the street. There were ministry wizards, and they were levitating out what were obviously the bodies of the Pages…Ron, I'm crying. Sorry if the parchment's blotted…I'm sorry…I'm alright. I had no idea that the Page girl was a witch. She must have gone to a different school. Are you alright? I had to explain to my parents what was going on with Voldemort. I had before of course, but I don't think they really realized that we were in danger because of me. Thanks for caring…

Hermione

June 29

Dear Mione,

I thought it was you. The article in the Prophet said "A young witch and her Muggle parents were found viciously slaughtered under the Dark Mark yesterday evening in Cambridge. No motives to the killings were uncovered; the witch was 14 and her parents were both Muggles," and then it went on to speculate why. Well, what other witch in Cambridge would have a good reason for You-Know-Who to kill her besides you? He's back, he's really back. I don't like this at all…

It's late at night, this won't reach you until day after tomorrow at least. Harry's here, he's asleep. We literally kidnapped him yesterday, even though I was panicking all day because I thought you were dead. He didn't want to go at first—said I had more important things to do than endanger myself by hanging around him. I told him to shove it and get in the car or I'd beat the shit crap out of him. He told me I'd end up worse off if I ever tried it, but he got in the car anyway with a horrid look on his face. Fred and George went with me (for some weird reason, mum trusted them). Percy and dad had to work. They still haven't come home yet. Everyone's on quadruple overtime because of what happened. What if it's really you next? Please be careful, they could be hanging out there waiting for you…what if they meant to get you, but got the wrong house? Maybe you should move. I thought it was you, I thought you were dead. I'm writing in circles. Sorry. 

Ron

P.S. Not a word to ANYONE about what this letter says.

P.P.S. Charlie wrote back, and said he'd love to show you guys around once you get there. He said he'd even take you on a tour of his work…do your parents have any interest in seeing dragons? Directions to his place are on the back.

June 30

Dear Ron,

Don't be worried about me. I appreciate that you care though…I was really scared. We moved up the date of our trip so that we could get away from the area for a bit; we're all pretty shaken up. The story the Ministry gave onlookers was that they all ate some undercooked meat, and caught some exotic form of food poisoning. I can't even remember the name. Anyway, we're leaving for Greece tomorrow. We can still write when I'm away; it'll just take longer because of the distance (obviously). Tell Charlie thank you for me? And thanks for offering his services. I mentioned dragons to my parents, and they just looked at me oddly and asked if I was feeling alright. They still don't believe me, but they're eager to be shown around Romania. 

I'm glad that Harry's there; I put a letter to him in the envelope. Will you give it to him? Does he seem alright now that he's over being dragged away from his beloved Dursleys? 

There was another dark mark article on the front of the Prophet today. Did you see it? It's starting again. Everything they told us about, it's all happening. I told my parents that maybe we should just stay home, but they wouldn't have it. I'm scared, too…

Keep writing to me. I need to see what's going on back home while I'm away (and then there's you. I suppose I'd miss you just a tad if you stopped writing to me). 

Hermione

July

July 1

Dear Mione,

Are you getting this? I suppose you'll be in Greece when Pig finally gets to you. He's been bringing girl owls home with him. I wake up, and there he is squawking like mad and fluffing his feathers at some dotty female who is three times his size and eating all of his food. Stupid, stupid, stupid owl. Ginny thinks it's adorable. I told her that she could pay for the extra food. She shut her mouth.

My parents are terrified out of their wits about You-know-who's return. They believed it before, but now they're not sleeping (they both have circles under their eyes) and they're jumping at every odd noise and all of that. They've both been working against it all along of course. You knew that. I think it's just sunk in now. There's going to be a big meeting at our house next week for people who want to go against Voldemort, so that should be interesting and informative. If they let us in (or if they don't), I'll tell you all about it, alright?

Harry's better. He admitted to me that he's glad that I rescued him. He seemed to think that no one ever wanted to talk to him again because of Cedric, even though me, you, and Hagrid had all been sending him practically a letter for every day all summer. Idiot. He can't accept that he has friends. 

By the way, thanks a lot for the tape player you sent me last week. I figured out how to work it by myself, thank you very much, and I love the Led Zeppelin (note the perfect spelling, Hermikins) tape that you made me. Now I can annoy my mum whenever I want! And I do, of course. Write back when you can…and don't get nervous. I'm sure that you're fine and will continue to be fine. Just have fun, and bring me back a picture of a real live vampire.

Your friend,

Ron

July 6

Dear Ron,

I'm glad that you liked the tape player. You can keep it, if you want; I found it at a garage sale down the street for $1 (probably the equivalent of a little less than a sickle in wizard money). A garage sale is what Muggles have when they have too much stuff. They put very low prices on all of the things that they don't want anymore, then they set up a table in their garage and people come and buy it from them. That way, they get rid of the things they don't want anymore and make a little bit of spare money. 

I'm in Pireaus, Greece, and it's beautiful here. The weather is fantastic, and we've been sitting on the beach for most of the day. I've seen several of the Muggle monuments so far, mainly the Acropolis, which, of course, includes the Parthenon. It's absolutely lovely; I've taken pictures that I can show you if you'd like. It turns out that there's a whole wizarding village near here, and since its less expensive than the Muggle city, that's where we're staying. I talked to people in the pub, and they told me the real stories behind the Greek gods. It turns out that they were all wizards who decided to go public with their powers, and got a little carried away with the extent of their celebrity. Many of the myths were actually true; I nearly died when I found that out. Mount Olympus used to house a wizarding village, but eventually they got sick of all the publicity and moved it to right outside Pireaus. When they found out I was from England, they started to badger me about Voldemort. When they found out I knew Harry Potter, they went berserk. Don't mention that last bit to Harry, as I don't know if he'd be thrilled to hear that. Soon, we're going to see some more of the Muggle landmarks. Don't tell anyone, but for once I'd rather stay on the beach! Although, my learning about the truth behind a big part of Greek culture let me add a whole page to my History of Magic essay again (you know, Ways that Muggles Perceived Wizards Through the Ages? You have started it, haven't you), so maybe I'll be more enthusiastic about leaving where we are tomorrow. I should make my parents take me on trips more often; it does wonders for my grade in that class.

Tell me all you can about the meeting, as I'm dying to know what's going on. I hope that your parents are alright. They must be remembering what it was like from last time. I've only heard what it was like, and I'm close to just cowering in my bed and not coming out until its all over, one way or the other. Has there been any more dark stuff reported in The Daily Prophet? Write me soon. 

As Always,

Hermione 

P.S. Vampires are not "live;" they're dead.

July 13

Dear Mione,

Sorry its been so long, but the meeting was tonight and I figured I'd wait until it ended to write you about it. They all started to arrive about an hour beforehand, and it was really staggered. No one really arrived in a group, and they looked a little wary of the circumstances. I asked my dad about it, and he said that the Ministry wasn't endorsing it…they're still holding to the statement that Voldemort hasn't returned, and it's just some straggling Death Eaters who've decided to come out of hiding that have been killing people and leaving the dark mark behind once every other day or so. Yes, it's increased, and increased a lot. There's panic, Hermione, and I mean panic. The papers are making huge assumptions, and I'm not sure if anything—or everything—they're reporting is true, because on the next page there is always something denying that anything happened at all. Dad said that some is true and some isn't, but he won't tell me which is which. He also said that anything to do with fighting Voldemort, even talk, has been forbidden at his job, and that means that this meeting is illegal and could get him fired. That's why everyone was looking so suspicious. No one knew whether to trust it or not.

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory came, and Harry almost ran off, I could tell. They were nice to him, and asked him how he was. They seemed to be doing slightly better, which was good. Harry held his ground, and he seemed alright enough after they left. I guess he wasn't lying when he said that he was doing better. Anyway, the besides them, it's weird to see who showed up. Professor Lupin was there (he's looking pretty bad, but he says he's good), Sirius Black of course (he came in dog form), lots and lots of people. Harry's old babysitter from Pivet Drive, Arabella Figg, was there. He was really surprised to see her, and it was actually kind of funny. When she greeted him he didn't recognize her. Then, she muttered an aging charm under her breath. Harry practically fell over from surprise. She said, "Well Mr. Potter, I'm very pleased to let you know that I hate both cats and stale cake. So there." And then she told him that Dumbledore had had her live near the Dursleys so that she could keep an eye on Harry, but he was to have no idea what she really was. Then she apologized to him for making him eat stale cake and sit through lectures on her cats. He forgave her.

Anyway, once everyone arrived, we all piled into the kitchen so that the meeting could start. Dad started to tell me, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny that we would have to leave, but Dumbledore (yes, Dumbledore was there, and so were practically all of the teachers from Hogwarts) told him that it would be good for us to hear at least the beginning. He gave me and Harry an approving look and then walked to a chair that dad had set up. He stood up and cleared his throat, and everyone stopped talking and turned to listen.

He first announced that, yes, You-Know-Who had returned, and that everyone was there to do something about it. First, however, he had to test everyone present under Veritaserum to make sure that there were no spies (at least yet). Even we were tested. I'm assuming that you're not a spy for You-Know-Who, so I'll keep telling you what happened. They gave us a drop of the potion and then asked if we are or plan on becoming a spy for You-Know-Who, and then when we answered no the line moved on and we were given an antidote. You'll never believe this, but there was a spy right there in the room—he didn't know he was going to be tested, as Dumbledore didn't say what the line was for. Everyone stunned him and threw a ton of curses, and then they bound him and threw him on the table. Mum threw a fit and ordered everyone under 18 to leave right then, but Dumbledore again calmed her down. After that ordeal was over with, Dumbledore explained everything that had happened as of yet—only some of the reported killings were true, not all of them. The Daily Prophet is no longer to be implicitly trusted, he said (his wording, not mine). Then, he revealed Sirius Black to be innocent, and made sure that everyone believed him. Everyone was pretty much mobilized, and after that they began doling out assignments. No one was allowed to hear anyone's assignment except their own, because it could put them in danger (and this way, if they were caught, they couldn't give any information if they were tortured). 

And that's it for the meeting…Mum even got an assignment. Dumbledore took Harry and me aside as everyone was leaving and asked if we would be willing to volunteer our services should the need ever arise. I accepted without even blinking, and I think Harry did too, even though I don't know what he could possibly want with me and Harry (considering we're only 14, and ignoring the fact that Harry has been attacked by some form of Voldemort for three out of the past four years). 

You're okay, right? Everything's good with you? Are you still in Greece? This was a really long letter, 6 pages (!), and I still feel like I have a ton more to write…I think I'll end it now. I've been going at it for an hour, and Harry's asleep. It's pretty late at night, and Pig's been hopping around in his cage, wanting to get out, for the past 3 hours. Write me back soon, alright?

Yours,

Ron

July 18

Dear Ron,

Wow, that was a long letter. Thanks for the detailed account of what went on. So Sirius was accepted and everything went okay with that? Harry wrote me and told me that Sirius stayed with you for a few days. He was really happy about that. It's all really happening, I guess; this meeting was just a reality check for those who weren't really sure…I wonder what Dumbledore's having everyone do, and if it could possibly do any good. I hope it does. I'm scared to go back home.

I'm on a train to Bulgaria right now. We're going to stay there for at least three days, or until we can confirm where we're staying in Romania. My parents still don't believe me about seeing actual dragons, but they're getting scared and asking me lots of questions on how dangerous they really are. I told them that I'm sure that Charlie can handle it. I got both you and Harry souvenirs from Greece that I hope you'll like. I finished rewriting my History of Magic essay on Muggles' misconceptions about wizards through the ages. It is positively brilliant, if I do say so myself. I can't wait until we get to Romania so that I can add to my dark creature review paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Oops, the train's arrived. I'll write to you in a day or so, when I can get to a quill and paper!

Hermione

P.S. How's the cooking?

July 23

Dear Hermione,

Oh, I understand. I write you a huge letter dictating everything that's happened of importance, and you write me a half-page scrawl detailing how you're going to Bulgaria to visit your dear Vicky. That's not very fair.

Ron

P.S. I am the bread master, thank you very much.

July 25

Dear Hermione,

Did you know that the age of consent is 16, and you are 14, and Vicky is 18? Child molesting, plain and simple child molesting.

Ron

July 27

Dear Hermione,

What kind of parents let their 14-year-old daughter date an 18-year-old professional Quidditch player, anyway?

Ron

July 28

Ron,

My "half-page scrawl" did not detail how I was going to visit my dear "Vicky." It mentioned, in a passing sentence, that I was going to Bulgaria. Viktor's name wasn't written even once. I won't even go into the other two horrible letters you sent me. What is the matter with you, Ron? You become awfully sensitive each time Viktor's name is brought up; maybe this is something you should look into.

Hermione

P.S. I sincerely doubt that you are the "bread master." 

August

August 1

Hermione,

I become "awfully sensitive" whenever Vicky's name is mentioned? You should talk. I'm so sick of this, he's the only person that you ever care about. You and Vicky can just go to Bulgaria.

Ron

August 4

Ron,

Hahahaha. Substituting Bulgaria for Hell. How clever. What is wrong with you? Now if you will excuse me, I have to write a letter to Viktor, the only person I care about, to tell him that I arrived in Romania safely. It seems that no one else cares.

Hermione

August 7

Hermione,

Sarcasm doesn't look good on you. And fine, write to Vickypoo…see if I care. I have more important things to do, anyway.

Ron

August 10

FOR THE LAST TIME, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? 

Hermione

August 13

I can't believe this! Something is not wrong with me! NOTHING is wrong with me! In fact, I think I'm the only sane person involved here! Geez, Hermione, if you don't see, I'm not going to tell you you're stupider than I thought isn't it obvious by now why the hell do you think I've been writing to you all summer doesn't what we have mean something to you I hate you and never want to talk to you or see your handwriting again just…I don't even know. Never mind. I'm sorry I got upset. Have fun in Romania and I'll see you in Hogwarts whenever you decide to start speaking to me again.

Ron

August 20

Dear Ron,

I'm home now. Are you ever writing to me again?

Hermione

August 21

Dear Mione,

Yeah …are you?

Ron

August 22

Dear Ron,

Obviously I'm writing to you again. Are we going on a "don't ask" policy about the little letter fight we had?…last chance to pretend it never happened, Ron.

I have a picture of your vampire for you. I've been skimming over the huge amounts of issues of The Daily Prophet that were waiting for me when we got back. It wasn't good…even with half of it not being true, that's a lot of death. I'm sorry for fighting with you, Ron. This may be morbid and unnecessary, but, well, I don't want you to die while we're mad at each other. Please, if that ever happens, know that I probably already forgave you for whatever stupid thing you did…

Hermione

August 23

Dear Mione,

Listen, it's alright. It was pretty much my fault, as usual, so just don't worry about it. I'm the one who should be begging you for forgiveness, not the other way around…as for Voldemort, we'll be at Hogwarts soon. We'll be safe there, and we won't have to worry about anything with Dumbledore around. You know, Voldemort didn't attack Hogwarts last time because Dumbledore was there, so I think everything will be okay for us for awhile. Harry is saying not to worry about it. Do you believe him? I don't know if I do.

I have no idea when we're going to Diagon Alley, so guess I won't be seeing you until school starts again. Not too long until that…only what, 11 or 12 days? 

How was Charlie in Romania? He wrote, and said that you guys had a good time. He said that your parents flipped over the dragons. Did you get any pictures? See any vampires? 

Well, I guess that's it. Write back?

Ron

August 25

Dear Ron

I'm glad we're not fighting anymore. Sorry for taking so long to reply, I went to Diagon Alley to get school things. People keep their heads down and walk as fast as they can from shop to shop, and then they leave when they get what they came for. The Leaky Cauldron isn't nearly as crowded as it used to be…people just don't hang around anymore. It's sad, Ron.

Charlie was doing fine when we saw him, and he was very nice to my parents and me. He showed us all around the area where he was, and he even introduced us to a few friends of his—one of whom was a vampire! He seemed to enjoy the celebrity his condition brought him. He's not evil, and says that in actuality very few vampires are what they are made out to be. Most live in secret off of cow's blood, and they can easily get that at a butcher shop. Very few actually roam around at night hunting for humans. He let me take a picture once he found out it was for you. Maybe you should keep in closer contact with your brother; he's a very interesting person. My parents saw the dragons and flipped. It was quite funny, and the dragons themselves were amazing. They're much less frightening when they're not about to kill Harry at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. 

I do hope you're right about Hogwarts and Voldemort. And if Harry thinks I'm not worrying when I see at least one killing a day splattered across the front of The Daily Prophet, he's insane.

Yours,

Hermione

P.S. Ron, is there something you would like to say? Anything at all? Honestly, I think things would be much better if you, by any chance, do have something to say, and then you said it…feel free to ignore this.

August 27

Dear Mione,

I just came back from Diagon Alley, too...we should have planned this so we could have met there. Harry wanted to see you. You're exactly right, it was really creepy there…no one was talking or anything, just moving around with strained looks on their faces. Even the goblins at Gringotts seemed different. 

So, Charlie has a vampire friend and he didn't tell me? I feel insulted. I just wrote to him and told him as much. He'll probably reply with one sentence: "Go do your homework and stop bothering me." I don't care, though. He's a good guy, not teasing like Fred and George, and not as laid back as Bill. Great at Quidditch…have you ever seen him play? Next time he comes up, I'm going to have to invite you over so you can watch him fly. He's amazing.

Please remember what my dad said about The Daily Prophet, alright? My dad wouldn't lie. It is scary looking, I know, but half of it isn't even true. It's just rumors. If you read the headlines closely, some people have been killed two or three separate times. It's only there to make people panic. Dad knows the editor, and he told me that he's trying to get the ministry to admit the obvious, and also trying to get the people to mobilize. Of course, he's going about it all wrong, but what can dad do?

Write me soon, alright?

Love,

Ron

P.S. I'm not saying a word.

August 28

Dear Ron,

I went back through the issues of the paper we got while we were away, and you're very right—the Pages were killed twice (though the first time it was real), and the St. Claires were killed three times. That's just from the ones I went through. Do people realize? I think they do, but I think it's just all too frightening to ignore. Some of it is true, and that's bad enough.

Three days, and we're back at Hogwarts. It's been a long summer…I can't say that I'm not glad it's over. My parents have been getting nervous about me leaving them again. They wonder if I'm going to be safe at school. I then asked them what they, two Muggles who can't do any magic, planned to do to protect me if our house was attacked? I told them about Dumbledore, and about all of the experienced teachers there, and then they stopped trying to get me to stay home. I'm the one that should be worrying about them. What if Voldemort came when I wasn't there to at least try and save them? Not that I could do very much, considering I'm only 14 and not even fully qualified…but you know. I hope you know.

I have to stop this constant worrying. It's not doing any good. Harry told me that whatever comes will come, and worrying won't make it come any faster or slower. I'm trying to take his advice, but it's hard.

Sorry for the depressing letter. I needed to get it out.

Love,

Hermione

August 30

Dear Mione,

I would have written yesterday, but stupid Pig was out courting again and didn't come home last night. I'm about to kill him. He's a post owl, not a love machine! How can any female owl in their right mind even think of snuggling up to him? Half of them are so large that he's the size of something they would cough up after eating a particularly furry mouse! Sorry, I'm a little upset with him.

It's fine about your letter…you can write anything you want. I understand completely, and (NOT A WORD TO ANYONE) I feel the same way a lot of the time. I'm trying to listen to Harry too. It's weird how he's the one telling everyone not to worry, and he's the one who's technically in the most danger out of all of us. 

I'll be seeing you again in about 2 days, huh? I'm going to miss writing to you, Mione (or Hermione, whichever you prefer being called off paper). Toward the end of the summer, I just want to let you know that I wasn't bored, but I wrote you anyway. Just so you don't think that I was just writing to you because I was bored sick. Really, I was writing to you because you sent me the tape player. I'm just kidding with that last sentence. 

However, even though I'll be disappointed not to write to you anymore, my joy at seeing Malfoy again will stop me from feeling too bad over it. If you can, try to write me once more before the first, alright?

Love,

Ron

P.S. I'm still sorry for wasting half the summer fighting with you through owl post. 

August 31

Dear Ron,

I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. I'm in shock…and I forgive you, again, for fighting with me for half the summer through owl post. Really, stop worrying about it. I'll miss writing to you as well, but now we can talk every day again. We can always write over next summer, or during Christmas if one or both of us go home. 

It's very late, and I'm sorry to make this so short, but we are, after all, seeing each other tomorrow. I'll talk to you soon, literally this time.

Love,

Hermione

Reviews are nice.


End file.
